Falling in love with death
by crazychick103
Summary: Bill Parrish has it all success, wealth, and power. Days before his 65th birthday he recieves a visit from a mysterious stranger,joe black, who soon reveals himself as Death. In exchange for extra time, Bill agrees to serve as joe's earthly guide. But


**Falling in love with death**

**Bills POV**

Bill Parrish lay in bed tossing and turning, his arm was burning and he couldn't get any sleep. He got out of bed and went into the bathroom to splash water in his face. After grabbing a towel and drying his face off, he heard a voice, "Yes." It said. Bill turned around and looked around him but no one was there, he shook his head thinking he was just hearing things and hurried back to bed. As he got under the covers and tried to get comfortable again the voice said again, "Yes." He looked up and around the room and then everything went quiet; finally he lay down and drifted into sleep.

0

Susan POV

I planted a kiss on my fathers cheek, "Don't worry daddy, everything is going great, sister is doing a excellent job," I have been trying to calm him down about his birthday; which sister is trying to turn it into something bigger she is even trying to urge the president into coming! The room we were in opened up on to the gigantic lawn that my father owned but it now is full of decorations. My sister came up the stairs and smiled up at my dad she always wanted to please him, I could see it but he never seemed to pay attention much to her but I knew he loved her, he loved both of us very much, since my mothers death, we are all that he has left to hold on to.

"Well it is a bit much," he whined.

"But daddy I'm trying to make this the best memory you will have, it's your 65th birthday," she whined back giving him the lip and then she started to pout. At age 29 she seemed like she was eight again.

"I never liked parties," he groaned has my sister stomped off to go direct the man with the flowers.

"Come on daddy, maybe you need some rest?" I asked sympathetically.

"No I got my rest last night…well soared of."

"Drew's coming," I said chopping on a grape.

Drew worked with my dad who was the chairman of his very on company, Parrish Communications, my father adored him and I did too. Me and drew have been dating for awhile.

"You like drew?" My father asked.

"Yes," I answered, "very much so."

"Look there he is!" I said pointing a finger at a helicopter coming toward the house.

"Are you coming with me?" I asked him.

"Sure," he said.

I wrapped my arm through his and we started down the stairs toward the helicopter. Drew jumped out in a suit and his handsome face showing against the sun.

"Gorgeous!" he yelled over the helicopter and came and kissed me on the cheek.

"Hello, Bill!" he exclaimed as he walked past me and shook my father's hand.

"How did you sleep?" Drew asked.

"Not well," my father answered.

"Why is that?" Drew asked curiously.

"I swear I heard a voice say yes." My father answered looking at drew.

"Yes to the offer?" drew asked.

"I don't know." My father answered and smiled.

They hurried toward the helicopter and got on. Drew sat in the back talking on the phone while me and my father sat in the front facing drew's direction.

"Do you love him?" my father asked as he was looking through a magazine. I had to think about that one, I don't know actually I thought.

"Well, do you love him?" He answered again.

"Like you and mom?" I asked.

He put down the magazine, "this isn't about me and mom I'm asking you, do you love him?"

"Yes." I answered.

"Do you want to marry him?" he asked

"Yes, someday." I said, as I stared at drew.

"Just making sure you don't make a mistake you will regret. I want you to love someone like you have never loved someone before; I want you to have someone that loves you that will cherish you. I want you to have love at first sight. A love that you will feel like you have been swept off you feet and flying through the sky."

I sat there studying him; he was so intelligent I always respected my father as he respects me.

"Susan, I want you to know lightning can strike at any moment, you understand?"

"Yes daddy," I kept staring at drew and thinking about what my father just said.

Bill POV

Soon the helicopter landed and we all got out at the airport. I was walking at a fast pace, I had to hurry and get to my office.

"Lightning can strike," the voice suddenly said.

I stopped and looked around Susan had been talking to me at the time. I held up my hand for everyone to be quiet.

"What's wrong, daddy?" Susan asked.

"Shhh…..!" I hushed her.

I then started walking again as if nothing happened.

"Swept of your feet." The voice said.

"Did ya'll hear that?" I asked.

"Hear what?" Drew answered.

"Daddy, are you alright?" Susan asked worriedly.

"Yes I'm fine, you know me just talking to myself."

"But daddy you never talk to your self." Answered Susan.

"I have to go I'm going to be late."

"Go kick some butt, pops!" Susan said smiling.

I smiled back, "Of course."

Susan's POV

I went and found a chair at the bar in the star bucks coffee shop, a man in the corner was talking very loudly I couldn't help but to listen.

"Yes honey of course I'm on your side no one messes with you without messing with me."

I smiled, he is so sweet.

"Yes, yes, I love you too, of course, alright, alright bye."

He hung up and came over and sat at the bar. The bartender set a plate of pancakes and coffee on the table in front of him and he began eating. I looked back down at the news paper and started reading about the murderer who escaped the New York jail.

"Was I being too loud?" He asked smiling at me. Wow, I thought, he's gorgeous!

"No but I was a little amused, with the honey." I said smiling. He started laughing and then I got into it.

"Oh, ya that was my kid sister, her boyfriend broke up with her and she was upset, I had to comfort her."

"Oh I see." I smiled and shook my head and then I looked back down at the news paper.

"You're a doctor, right?" He asked.

"Yes, how do you know?"

"Oh, all the doctors wear the gowns and slippers and are normally come here."

"Uh huh, yup that's me."

"Now, on top of meeting doctor that I could use, I have met a beautiful woman, that might be the right woman, do you mind me saying that?"

"Oh, no, not at all."

"You know, can I buy you a cup of coffee?"

"Oh, no, I have to go, I have to get back to the hospital." I said, as much as I wanted to.

"Oh, please, just one cup of coffee, look I need to get going to and…, all I can offer you is just one cup of coffee please?"

I sighed," Ok just ONE!"

Bills POV

Bill got into his office and closed the door hoping to get a hold on his self at first he thought he was going in sane but then suddenly his heart started hitting him hard in the chest, a heart attack. "Bill." The voice said, "The answer to your question is yes."

"What question? What are you talking about? Who are you?" He asked, suddenly another pain in his chest started even harder.

"The question you had asked me."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Yes you do."

"No, who are you?"

"You know."

"No."

"What's going on? AUH!" another heart attack hit.

"Bill, exchange for more time I need a guide."

"A guide?"

"Yes, Bill, a guide of the world, in exchange for more time, you be my guide."

"What's going on? What do you want with me? Who are you?"

"Bill, are you giving me orders?"

"I'm, I'm, I'm sorry."

"Bill, I will answer your questions in time, we have a lot to discuss, we have a lot of time to do so. Tonight, Bill."

And then the voice never spoke again. Bill wondered if he was going crazy.

Susan's POV

"Good, good."

We sat there drinking coffee and having a long decent conversation. Apparently, he had his plan for the future and he had planned out what he wanted in life, I wish I could just do that but I don't know what I want.

"If you and I got married…hold on it's just a example ok?"

"Ok."

"If you and I got married then I would give you what you wanted because you would give me what I wanted."

"It's a little hard finding women like that these days," I said.

"Really?" He asked grabbing his suit case, "well you never know lightning might strike."

I looked at him, that's the same thing my father said, I thought. I grabbed my purses, "I have to go."

"Look did I say something wrong?" He asked.

"Oh, no, it's just a little scary." I said looking down.

"You know what; I don't want you to be me doctor."

"And why is that?"

"Because I don't want you to examine me, because I like you too much."

"Well I don't want to examine you."

"Why?"

"Because I like you too much too."

We both smiled at each other for awhile, " O boy, I better go."

"Ya, me too." He said, "Well I guess I will see you around."

"Ya, bye." I started walking down the sidewalk while he took the opposite direction.

He turned around to see her walking off and then he turned around and started walking again. She turned around to see him walking and she turned around and kept on walking. He turned around again and still she was walking so he turned around. When she had gotten to the corner she turned and watched him start to cross the street and then she turned around the corner. He turned around one last time to see that she had disappeared around the corner, a car honked he jumped out the way just in time, and then squealing tires and then he was hit by a van and then hit by another car.


End file.
